Un matin avec les Kirkland
by Prusse
Summary: ...connu aussi sous le nom de "La famille, c'est pas si sacrée que ça !" Demandez à Arthur, il sait de quoi il parle...


**Auteur :** Prusse

**Perso/Pairing :** Angleterre (Arthur), OC!Écosse (Scott), OC!Pays de Galles (Cymru), OC!Irlande du Nord (Ulster), apparition de Suède, Finlande et Sealand :D

**Note :** J'avais écrit ce petit OS pour l'échange de Noël, sur LiveJournal, et je me suis dit que j'allais aussi le poster ici pour vous le faire partager :D

Je préviens de suite, comme à chaque fois que je me mets en tête d'écrire sur la famille Kirkland, bah ça vire forcément au grand bordel...

Bonne Lecture !

**Un matin avec les Kirkland**

Le soleil brille aujourd'hui sur Townsville !

...Ah, non, désolée, je me suis trompée de conte...

*s'éclaircit la gorge*

L'histoire que j'ai décidé de vous raconter aujourd'hui se passe en Angleterre, dans une maison semblant petite et biscornue de l'extérieur, mais qui pourtant, une fois passé le seuil, paraissait aussi immense qu'un château.

Dans cette maison bien singulière habitaient quatre frères dont les personnalités ne faisaient que s'opposer : l'aîné était constamment belliqueux, le second était toujours soucieux, le troisième était à toute heure joyeux et le cadet paraissait sans cesse grincheux. Autant dire que la demeure respirait la vie !

Pourtant, en cette matinée blanche, la maison anglaise était étrangement silencieuse. Les rideaux étaient tirés et le plus jeune, qui d'habitude aimait sortir respirer l'air humide de la rosée matinale, n'avait pas mis le nez dehors.

La raison en était bien simple : les quatre frères étaient assis autour de la grande table du salon, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Il ne leur arrivait pas souvent de se réunir ainsi en dehors des heures de repas, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

— Si nous sommes réunis ici ce matin, c'est car l'heure est grave, entama le plus jeune.

— Si on t'écoutait Arthur, tous les jours s'raient l'apocalypse...

— Oh la ferme sale rouquin ! Quand je dis que l'heure est grave, c'est que l'heure est grave !

— Alors toi, si tu t'manges pas une beigne avant la fin de la journée, c'est que t'auras vraiment eu du cul Blanche-Neige...

Entre Arthur et Scott, ça n'avait jamais vraiment été le grand amour, et leurs discussions se terminaient toujours de la même façon : l'un en train de pleurer, l'autre en train de se faire remonter les bretelles. Je vous laisse deviner qui était celui qui finissait toujours en larmes...

Ce fut Pays de Galles (ah oui, excusez-moi les enfants, je me fais vieille ! J'avais oublié de vous dire que les personnages de mon histoire étaient des pays, mais continuons, avant que le souper soit prêt...) qui ramena le calme sur la tablée :

— S'il vous plaît, arrêtez vous deux, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer...

— Désolé Cymru... J'ai perdu le temps de quelques secondes mon sang-froid. Je disais donc, avant que l'autre lourdaud n'intervienne (Hey mais y a vraiment des claques qui s'perdent, sale petit punk de mes deu- Scott ! Pas de gros mots dans la maison !) que l'heure est grave.

— Pourquoi, y a plus de _fish and chips_? J'avais dit que le dernier était à moi en plus !

— Tu penses trop à ton ventre, Ulster... Non, si l'heure est grave, c'est qu'aujourd'hui... c'est Noël.

Le silence tomba entre les quatre frères. Et ce fut Scott qui le brisa en premier.

— _You fucktard_, et c'est pour ça que tu nous as demandé de nous lever de bon matin ? Pour parler de Noël ? Dire que j'aurais pu dormir jusque midi...

— _Sod off jackass_. Moi aussi je me ficherai de savoir si c'était Noël ou pas en temps normal, mais là, c'est à notre tour !

— Notre tour de quoi ? D'acheter des _fish and chips_?

— Va voir ailleurs si je suis _'cause I feel like trowing my foot down your throat just to shut your freaking mouth..._Je parle de Sealand.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? Suède et Finlande n'en veulent plus ? Oh là là, je savais qu'il aurait fallu qu'on lui apprenne à faire le ménage... qui voudrait d'un enfant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses deux mains ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? Suède et Finlande n'en veulent plus ? Oh là là, je savais qu'il aurait fallu qu'on lui apprenne à faire le ménage... qui voudrait d'un enfant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses deux mains ?

Arthur se sentit visé par le commentaire innocent de Cymru (tout ça parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire la cuisine...) et grogna, irrité :

— C'est notre tour de garder Sealand ce Noël, bande d'abrutis finis !

— Ah.

— Oh.

— Uh.

— Je savais que vous aviez oublié... Bref, on va passer la journée à ranger la maison et surtout, à la décorer. Scott, tu iras chercher un sapin de Noël. Cymru, tu te charges des cadeaux. Et toi, Ulster, tu... te contenteras de ne pas toucher au frigo...

Tous approuvèrent le choix d'Arthur, bien qu'une question les taraudait...

— Mais, et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

— Moi ? Je me charge de la cuisine, évidemment.

— _FUCK NO_! Tu vas faire cramer la baraque ! Reste plutôt à la cave à perfectionner tes sorts, Thuthur, hm ?

— Ulster a raison... et puis d'toute façon, ta bouffe est dégueulasse, alors si tu veux pas faire crever le p'tit à cause d'une intox alimentaire et avoir sur le dos l'autre géant frigide et l'autre rigolo efféminé, j'te conseille microbe (Le microbe t'emmerde !) d'appeler un traiteur...

— Ou alors d'appeler France ! Il me semble que vous deux êtes... comment dire ça sans être trop cru... des amis avec bénéfices, non ?

— Et pas qu'amis, si tu veux mon avis Cymru, héhé !

— _GO ALL FUCK YOURSELVES BITCHES_!

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. S'il y avait bien une chose que les trois aînés ne supportaient pas, c'était se faire insulter par le cadet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on ne put entendre que des bruits sourds et jurons émaner de la bien étrange maisonnée.

A la porte, un homme grand au visage de marbre fixait la maison, indécis, tenant par la main un petit enfant blond tout aussi incertain. Derrière eux, un autre homme, plus petit, se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

(TU VEUX ME FORCER A MANGER DES SCONES ? THUTHUR C'EST TROP CRUEEEL!)

— Suède... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de déposer Sealand maintenant...

(AIE, AIEEEUUUH LÂCHE MES SOURCILS !)

— M' n' plus... on r'p'sera ce soir...

(AH LE FUMIER ! IL A DÉCHIQUETÉ MES CIGARES !)

— Je suis sûr qu'Arty a encooore ouvert sa grande bouche...

(FERMEZ-LA AVANT QUE J'INVOQUE L'ESPRIT DE _MUMMY_! Ça commence à bien faire vos enfantillages...)

Et c'est ainsi qu'Arthur apprit qu'il n'était jamais bon de provoquer plus fort (et plus grand) que soi.

Pardon ? Si c'est la fin de l'histoire ?

Mh, oui, je crois... ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de public à qui la conter que je m'embrouille un peu...

Mais allez donc vous laver les mains, il est bientôt l'heure de souper les enfants ! Et aidez mamie à se lever du fauteuil... mes rhumatismes sont revenus.

_Fin_

(Ulster = désigne le Nord de l'Irlande Cymru = nom gallois pour Pays de Galles Scott = dérivé de Scotland. Oui, je ne me suis pas foulée pour leur trouver des noms XD)

Mon headcanon dit que Irlande du Nord est plus vieux qu'Arthur parce qu'il est le dédoublement de personnalité d'Irlande (pour faire court, disons qu'Irlande du Nord est né directement d'Irlande en tant que "double", raison pour laquelle ils sont du même âge et se ressemblent beaucoup, mais ça, on le verra jamais dans mes fics vu que je n'utilise qu'Irlande du Nord quand je parle de la famille Kirkland... je vous embrouille ? Ouais, moi aussi je m'embrouille XD)

Mon Headcanon dit aussi que contrairement à mon précédent OS, Scott est un véritable connard avec son petit-frère x)


End file.
